Talk:Super Adventure Rockman
"Ra Devil" is called New Yellow Devil (Shin Yellow Devil) in game. I wonder where the name "Ra Devil" came from... I've saw this in various sites, even Wikipedia, but it's not it's true name. "Wily Numbers" (ワイリーナンバーズ) is part of the Episode 2 title. --Quick 19:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Here some good videos I found in YouTube for reference. I can't speak Japanese, but here some basic translations with it: (SPOILERS!) *Story: After defeating Bubbleman or Heatman, there is a story of how Wily found the super computer Ra Moon and revived the Robot Masters. 01:30 (三週間前 = Three weeks time before), it happened 3 weeks before the begin of game. 04:05 (ナマエ ラ・ムーン = Name: Ra Moon), Ra Moon only write in Katakana. *Rockman vs. Quickman *Episode 2 opening, "Shitou! Wily Numbers" *Ra Thor: After defeating Sparkman, Ra Moon tells his story and uses Ra Thor against Wily and Rockman. In 1:20-1:25, Wily says "Shin Wily Number 1" Ra Thor. In 5:44 to 5:53, Wily says Ra Thor is faster and stronger then Quickman, Woodman and Hardman. *New Yellow Devil appears. Wily asks if that's Yellow Devil (0:49-0:52), and Ra Moon calls it the "Shin Yellow Devil" twice (1:03-1:06 and 1:25-1:28. Shin means "new" in Japanese). The name Ra Devil is never mentioned, even in the manual (you can download the manual here). *The End *Game Over. Rolls dies, and Wily wins. This is the normal game over. *Game Over 2, from the fight against Ra Thor. Rockman (and probably every main character) dies, and Ra Moon wins. --Quick 19:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Subs Super Adventure Rockman subtitled! --Quick 20:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Location of the game I am colombian and I just checked the image of the place where the game is located. That area is not the amazon rainforest, it is a mistake of the game. That area is another jungle in Colombia called Choco, inhabited mostly by descendants of afrocolombian slaves from the western region of Antioquia. Trivia Stuff Should I mention that Keiji Inafune said that that this was one of the worst things that ever happend to the megaman series? : Depends. Got a source? I think there are a few games he could say instead. --Zalbaag 00:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the Mega Man OCW book. Here is one link talking about it. Inafking didn't like it because there are many deaths in a children game. Pilots die in helicopters, Roll dies in game overs, Mega Man has a nightmare with Roll and Light dying, and Ra Moon kills Wily and all other humans in one of the game over scenes! -- 01:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good. Go ahead and add it! Just don't forget the reference. --Zalbaag 02:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Cover' Am i the only only One, or does Roll's hair looks open on the Cover? (http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/User:DSN-001_Key_Man) I cried at the end of episode one, as I was watching it on YouTube. :_-( Poor Quick Man. M, Rosetta's Dress Mess sounds like a good book, nah, All about Starsweet sounds better, since I'm a noobie to Starsweet, maybe Cake Decorations is better, OH, I just don't know what book to read. Help guys? (talk) 16:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think it would be a good idea to add that this game did get covered in the Archie Comic even thought the game was not released in North America